An African Jungle Dash
Plot The guppies are on an adventure in the African Jungle.Will they ever escape the fierce gorillas in time Cast # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies wearing pith hats and tramping through the bush.) Molly: "Here we are.The jungles of Africa.Where no adventurers had ever gone before.Getting to base camp.Nothing beats Explorer Molly." All: "Hey." Molly: "And her friends." (The guppies we're in the middle of another adventure.) Molly: "This is it.This is where we'll get past the Jungle Mountain of Gorillas." All: "Gorillas." Deema: "What are they anyway." Nonny: "There are Gorillas everywhere in Africa.But the mountain Gorillas are the largest of the primates.They're sometimes known as shy and gentle giants." All: "Wow." Molly: "Remember guys sometimes Gorillas can be fierce.We gotta make sure nothing happens." Gil: "Got it." Goby: "Whoa." Oona: (Gasps)"There are a lot of Gorillas." Molly: "Be quiet guys.If we make any loud noises the Gorillas would wake up.So let's sneak past them." Gil: "Okay." (Gil suddenly sees something the Gorilla opened his eyes he stared at the guppies.) Gil: "Stand back.Keep going." Molly: "Uh guys the Gorilla's still following us." Deema: "Now that gorilla didn't seem shy or gentle.In fact he's fierce." (Suddenly the Gorilla went crazy.) Molly: "Let's get to higher ground." (The gorilla kept hooting.He grabbed a tree branch.He shook it and rips leaves off the branch.) Deema: (Gasps)"This is it." (The gorilla gnashed his teeth.He cupped his hands.He beat his chest.) Gil: "Whoa." (The gorilla bashed at the tree.) Gil: "Uh Molly.Is the Gorilla bashing at the tree we just climbed up." Molly: "Uh Yeah." Deema: "What do we do now." Molly: "That's it." (Molly grabbed a vine.She leaned back and she swung out of the tree.She swing from vine to vine.She swing to another tree.) Molly: "See guys.Just copy me." Deema: "Did she told us to copy her." Gil: "I think so.Quick guys.Grab a vine." (They grabbed five vines.) Goby: "Molly told us to lean back like her." Oona: "Okay." Nonny: "Let's hurry.The pounding is gonna end and the Gorillas will be waking up any minute now." Deema: "One,Two,Three go." (They swung out of the tree.They swing from vine to vine.They swing to the tree Molly swung over.) Gil: "That was close and fun." Goby: "The gorilla was fierce and the swinging was fun." (The pounding ended for the Gorilla.) Nonny: "Now we need to get back to base camp." (They heard a bicycle bell.) Gil: "Yikes.The gorilla has got us." Molly: "It's not a gorilla Gilly.That's the." (The jungle turns back into the treehouse.) All: "Mail Shrimp." (They swam outside and sees the Mail Shrimp driving his invisible mail truck and it drops a package and drives away.) Molly: "Thanks Mail Shrimp." Gil: "Dear Guppies from Mr Kenny.I thought I send you guys something from the Pond of Frogs." Molly: "I wonder what it is." (They open the package and find six things.) Deema: "Wow." (Deema turns brown.) Deema: "Whoa." All: "Deema." Deema: "Here I am." Molly: "We thought you're gone for sure." Deema: "This thing has changed my color." Gil: "Let's go take these things to Mr and Mrs Grouper." (They slide down the slide of the treehouse.They swam over to Mr and Mrs Grouper.) All: "Hey Mr and Mrs Grouper." Both: "Hello kids." Mr Grouper: "Where's Deema." (Deema is now green.) Deema: "Surprise.Like it." Mrs Grouper: "Hmm we almost didn't see you.I think you just camouflaged yourself." Molly: "What is camouflage." Mr Grouper: "As you can see.Some animals have the same colors like the places they live." Gil: "Wow.Hey I know how we can camouflage ourselves to get back to base camp." Goby: "What are we waiting for.Back to the Jungle." (They swim to the jungle.Deema sees the Vole Brothers hiding behind the bush.) Deema: "Hey Voles.Are you trying to get an Apple again." Molly: "C'mon Deema.We gotta get back to base camp." Deema: "Gotta go.Bye Vole Brothers.Good luck getting that Apple." (Deema swims off to the treehouse.The voles slide open the rock of their home.Inside their home one vole draws a tree with an Apple hanging on.The other draws a ladder.His brother draws a trampoline.The voles draw both things used of getting the Apple.They nod and the Vole draws both of them enjoying the Apple.The other puts a check mark next to it.They get busy.Later in the yard.The voles climb up the ladder.But the ladder broke appear and they bounced off the trampoline and they hit the branch and they both fall.Meanwhile in the treehouse.) Gil: "Okay time to get back to our Safari back to Base Camp." (The background changed back to the jungle.The guppies we're still on the tree.) Molly: "Okay guys ready and camouflage." (They turn brown and green.) Category:Episodes